


Please look at me

by crunchturtles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Diary/Journal, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Loneliness, M/M, Middle School, One Shot, POV Kageyama Tobio, School, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchturtles/pseuds/crunchturtles
Summary: Oikawa is always walking ahead, Tobio a step behind.Kageyama very much wants him to look back at him, but Oikawa never does.An OiKage oneshot.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Please look at me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written from Kageyama's viewpoint, he's the narrator here.

He's always a step in front of me.

He walks in the front, while I follow behind. His back, as I always stare at from my position, is strong and broad. His hair looks soft and fluffy and smooth, I crave to reach up and touch it, I'm sure it smells sweet too. His voice is melodious and calming, though the words he spoke were not meant for me. He towers above me, as he is a third year after all.

There was this strange air about him that made me want to get closer to him. But he was extremely popular, he had a circle of close friends, many acquaintances, and a lot of fans. He wouldn't spare a glance at me.

He talks to the people in front of him and beside him, like Iwaizumi-san who was by his side, and Ushijima-san who was his rival. My pathetic existence, does he even know of it?

Oikawa-san on the court was truly amazing. He was bright, wonderful, all rounded, competent. His control over the ball and situation and even his teammates were superb, I've never seen anything like it before. From the sidelines, I watched him carry out his role as the setter beautifully and powerfully. He was the epitome of perfection. I clench my fist and grit my teeth, wanting to call out his name, but I wonder if he'll hear it. Perhaps he won't respond even if he did.

I tried my best to be like him. He was a shining star, he was my idol. Maybe he'll give me some attention and praise me if I show that I'm capable? I must practice more, much much harder, to get closer to him. Else he'll just move forward and leave me behind.

In the end I tried to call out to him many times, but he wouldn't look at me. I was in love with his love for volleyball, in love with his perfect tosses that determined the flow of the game, in love with his determination, in love with his insecurities, in love with his childishness, in love with him.

Look, Oikawa-san, I just made a few good tosses, the spikers said it was easy to hit, the coach said I had good game sense and was most likely in line for the setter position, the same as yours. I'm so glad to be a setter just like you! Did you see me? Are you proud? Why...why are you making that face? Was I not good enough?

Oikawa-san still wouldn't look at me. I made sure to practice my serves, an important offensive move, that was something you were amazing at. Will you teach me, Oikawa-san? Will you look at me if I become as good as you or Iwaizumi-san or Ushijima-san? Please look at me.

One day I happened to intrude on two of my classmates' meeting at the rooftop. They had been pressing their lips together, seeming to be very engrossed, until I appeared. I asked them what they were doing, but they seemed very embarrassed. Though, they told me it was a called a kiss, and it's something you do to people that you like.

So I asked, "If you do that to the person you like, will it make them like you more?"

"Uhh, I guess it does...Why don't you just try it?" His reply was uncertain, but it gave me a strange hope.

I swallowed a lump in my throat that I hadn't noticed formed. Was I being nervous? Or was this the feeling of excitement and anticipation? I kept thinking about Oikawa-san. I think about him all day, all the time, he fills my mind and there isn't space for anything else. I like him very much.

If I did as they said, would I close up the gap? Would I be able to catch up to him?

On his graduation day, Oikawa was dressed smartly in his school uniform as usual, surrounded by many of his friends. He never seemed lonely, never seemed like there was a chance he'd notice someone like me.

The atmosphere was light, people were cheerful. Sounds of incessant cheers and chatter engulfed the school. He was walking around again, mingling with his batch mates, giving and receiving words of congratulations and goodwill. I walked a step behind him, as usual, watching. He never once looked back.

I tugged on his shirt. It was the only thing I managed to do, as the sun was setting and he was leaving the school. This was his last day here, it had registered in my brain. Will I ever see him again after today? Will he leave this place without ever properly looking at me?

He finally stopped, and turned back, while Iwaizumi-san waited patiently beside him. He didn't look too happy to see me. I felt a nervous churning sensation in my stomach, and a sinking, depressing feeling upon seeing his unhappy face.

Nevertheless, I tiptoed, tugged on his shirt, and reached up to do what people did to the ones they love- gave him a kiss. Strangely enough, my face felt warm and my heart was beating very quickly. When I released him, Oikawa-san's face was one of surprise. 

Oh no, he's going to get angry at me. Should I not have done that? Even Iwaizumi-san standing at the side had a look of horror. I tilted my burning face downwards in embarrassment and started apologizing. 

However, as my eyes were downcast, he said "You're always a step ahead of me, Tobio-chan."

I jolted up, found myself looking straight into his eyes. He was finally, finally finally, looking at me. He's looking at me. He's looking at me! I couldn't get the excitement and adrenaline rush to settle down. Oikawa-san was looking at me.

"No," I said, "you're the one who's in front, Oikawa-san. I want to catch up to you someday."

This time, he was the one who pressed his lips against mine, and slipping his tongue in my mouth, much to my surprise. I felt my face burn up even more, and I wondered if I had a fever.

"Maybe you're right~" 

With that, once again, he walked away, as I watched his back from behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short fic, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
